The Unexpected, Strange, and Not Nearly Normal
by Rained on Wings
Summary: Maximum Ride and Twilight cross over, It's been 15 years after BD and STWAOES has just ended, what will happen when they al meet up? It's probably better then it sounds! My first Fanfic! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**POV: Bella**

I suppose I should start off by catching you up on everything that has happened to us in the past 15 years. Well as you know I'm Bella Cullen. I still can't help the smile that spreads across my face when I say that. Edward and I are happily married (as I'm sure you know) and Renesmee is now 15 and has the body of a teenager which she will be keeping for the rest of her existence. She and Jake are still a couple, Jake keeping up with his morphing so that he can pass to be the same age of Renesmee. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme are still with us. Though we have some new family as well, Seth, Embry, and Jake have been living and moving around with us for the past 15 years, Jake refusing to leave Renesmee, and his friends sticking by him all the way.

We now live in the wonderful place of rainy Tutunendo, Colombia. Carlisle is taking place as a highly respected doctor in the hospital here, and we have all posed as freshmen. Today is that start of our second week at Tutunendo High School. We've gotten a couple of weird stares but, Embry suggested that we try to make more friends, that way people won't be as suspicious. I told him I didn't want to get attached to friends I was going to have to leave. Embry then agreed to be an outcast. I was jumping for joy on the first day of school at being an official Cullen outcast. To make our relationship public Edward switched over to being a Hale for a while, with Rosalie and Jasper. We agreed to take turns alternating between being Cullen and Hale at each new school. Jake, Seth, and Embry are all Blacks.

Now that you're all sped up….

"Being the new kids is always fun, don't you think Bella?" Alice asked me. We were making our way to lunch and getting quite a few stares.

"I wouldn't know Alice, this is my first time being the new kid, besides back at Forks, and there I hated being the new kid." Alice nodded her head remembering "I bet it'll get better as it goes on." We entered the Cafeteria and saw Edward and Jasper sitting at our table talking about our next – hopefully soon – baseball game.

Edward's face lit up when I walked toward him. "Bella how was class?" I sat down next to him, as Alice did to Jasper, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Boring, though I'm glad Alice is there with me. I don't what I would do if we weren't able to pass notes." Edward smirked and dazzled me, which I was never able to get over.

I heard someone laugh as they were walking up to us, and by the smell I could tell it was wolf. I turned my head to see Embry walking toward us with a girl on his arm. I looked over at Edward and his jaw tightened. "What's she thinking?" I whispered so low that only the Vampires in the room could hear.

"She likes him, it seems like it's just a crush…" Edward paused to gather more thoughts "She's scared of coming over here and sitting with us."

Great, so now Embry planned to have her sit with us. Sometimes I just don't understand what's going through that boy's head! He had agreed to lay low. The expression on my face must have reflected my thought when Edward said "He doesn't plan to give anything away, he just wants to have fun and date. He never got much time to do that back in Forks. I think maybe he's right, we should have some fun, take a little break. After all, we've been so tense for the past few years. We all need to relax."

Embry, and the girl he was with reached our table. I put on a smile, not wanting to scare the girl, and tried my best to act friendly. "Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, this is Tina. Tina, this is Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella." Tina smiled and waved. Embry looked pleased. Maybe he should have some fun, Edward was right we all needed it.

Alice was the first to speak up "Tina, that's a kool name. Do you like to shop?" Tina nodded her head furiously "Oh. My. Gosh." Alice pulled Tina down next to her and Embry followed next to Tina.

I smiled up at Edward as it started to thunder. "Alice?" She turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we'll be able to play some ball tonight?" It turned out I still wasn't any good at baseball, even as a vampire. So, I was in charge of making sure it was a fair game.

Jasper immediately looked out at the sky and smirked. "If so, you're going down Edward."

Alice, to any human would seem to be deep in thought, but we all knew she was having a vision. "Tonight will be perfect. But you better watch out for Jake." Alice's visions have adjusted to having Wolves around. We all laughed. Tina really didn't know what we were talking about and, I felt bad that she wasn't included. I knew she couldn't go to the game, but I tried to elaborate a little bit.

"Jake is a known cheater, seeing as how he's so competitive." Tina seemed to get it and laughed a little.

Emmett entered the cafeteria and laughed when he noticed Tina sitting with us. "Got a girlfriend Embry?" He said after sitting down next to me.

Tina blushed and Emmett and I busted out laughing. It was an inside thing between us. Every time we saw someone blush Emmett would always say to me 'Remember those human years?' and we would always laugh.

"Emmett, Bella, why do you two laugh at that?" Embry wasn't in on the joke and we couldn't tell him with Tina right there.

Emmett responded first "Nothing, just it reminds me of Bella when people blush. You remember how the littlest thing could make her so red." Embry seemed to be drifting back down memory lane "Then Edward would always look at her and smirk. Those were the days."

"You can relive your glory days later Emmett, when we're playing baseball" Alice commented pulling Tina back in to their earlier conversation about dresses for the upcoming dance.

"BASEBALL?!?" Emmett exclaimed rather loudly, receiving stares from other kids in the room. "Tonight," he looked at the sky and smiled a huge smile "is definitely a good night for baseball. Remember way back when, we were playing, and then-"

He was cut off by Edward "Yeah, we all remember and that's not going to happen again." I could only assume Emmett was thinking about the thing that started, pretty much everything, James, Laurent, and Victoria.

The bell rang for lunch to end and we all got up from our seats and went to our next classes. Mine was with Emmett in Spanish. I don't know why he's taking it again seeing as he took it back in Forks. Then again, it has been 15 years, he probably forgot with everything going on.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Emmett said to me while we were walking to class. A lot of girls were looking up at him and smiling flirtatiously.

"Of course Emmett, anything you need." He looked down at his shoes as we were walking. I could tell he was embarrassed and that only made me scared. There are very little things that can embarrass Emmett.

"Well, see, Rose has been dressing up for certain occasions…" I didn't really get what he was hinting at so, I raised an eyebrow at him "for when we're um….getting it on." Ohhhh… "I was wondering if I should, you know, follow suit."

"First off Emmett, I have officially learned way too much about your personal life. Second of all, I think I can help. Only because, you're my brother and I owe you." Emmett smiled and I continued "What were you thinking of dressing up as?"

"Well, I was thinking you could help me figure out something that would turn her on." We reached the door to Spanish and continued our conversation when we got inside, not caring if we were speaking English and not Spanish.

"Yeah, I can help you with that. Just keep in mind that you owe me BIG TIME for this. That means, playing fair tonight. Also…Keeping an eye on Jake and Nessie for a month." I still hated that nickname but, I gave in to it anyways.

"Yes, of course! Thank you Bella! You have no idea what this means to me!" He hugged me and I hugged him back. As strange as this favor was I had a feeling it could be fun.

Class started, and we tried to pay attention but, that was a failed attempt. My mind kept filtering back to Edward. I don't think I'll ever get enough of him. He and Nessie had History right now. I hope he tells her about the baseball game.

Spanish was our last class of the day so we all met u at the cars in the parking lot. When I saw Nessie I gave her a hug. I hated not being able to be with her all day. I was used to being around her all the time. It's so hard to pose as her sister.

"Mom, how was your day? Dad told me about the baseball game tonight. I really hope we get to play. Can I be on Jake's team?" As shocking as it may seem, Nessie has turned into a chatterbox, with normal 15 year old wants. It over joys me to see her like that, having a semi-normal life, and having regular teenage thoughts, it really is amazing. I think she learned most of it from Alice.

"It was good sweetie, how was yours? I really don't know though, it depends on who's playing and what not." Nessie took that as a yes and smiled. She climbed into Jakes truck with Seth and Embry. I don't understand how she can bare the smell of three wolves in a confined space.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all got in the very expensive convertible. I still feel weird about how much money we all have. Emmett and Rose are in a little disagreement. I have yet to find out what it's about, but I have a feeling that the favor I'm doing for Emmett may have something to do with it.

When the three of us got into the car Emmett sat in the driver's seat, Edward sat shot gun, and I sat in the back. "Emmett, what's the deal with you and Rose?" I had to ask.

"Do you remember that favor I asked you earlier?" I nodded my head and he saw it in the rear view mirror "Well, she thinks that our sex-life is dull. So I need a way to turn her on."

Edward started shivering and got a weird look on his face "Emmett, enough with the thoughts, not kool man, not kool at all." I started laughing. Poor Edward was faced with having to see all of that. He'll be scared for life.

I looked out the window and saw we were pulling up to the hospital. "Why are we at the hospital?" I inquired.

"Carlisle 'sent' me a thought and told me to get everyone here." Edward responded. I shrugged and got out of the car. Edward put his arm around my waist and we walked into the hospital. We went straight to Carlisle's office and saw Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Nessie, Jake, Seth, and Embry spread out across the office. Carlisle was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

Edward and I sat down next to Alice and Jasper on the couch. Carlisle stood up from his place at his desk and started to speak. "Everyone, we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, wow two reviews! That was a LOT more then I expected. So thanks guys! For this chapter, I'll update when there are um…. A total 5 reviews. You can tell I expect so much from this can't you? Oh! I am very sorry for my lack of Disclaimer's. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride that belongs to James Patterson. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**- Wings**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

**POV: Maximum**

Oh my god, we haven't eaten for 3 days!

Yeah I know what you're thinking "3 days Max, I thought you were a better leader then that!"

Well I am, it's just that there's no where to land when you're trying to be certain no Fly Boys from Itex have caught onto you.

See, I have my reasons.

Like I said 3 **days**, I think Nudge was about to eat me!

So, I figure we should land, what's the worst that could happen. And for those of you who are thinking (or saying out loud) "Don't say that! Now something's going to go wrong!" You don't know how right you are…

I saw a field down below and yelled "GOING DOWN".

Fang swooped down and everyone followed. He looked so graceful when he did that, like an Angel.

I shook my head scolding myself for the thought.

I ran away from him in the cave for a reason.

When we landed in the field I looked around. Everything seemed normal.

"Alright, step one, find out where we are, step two, get some food. We'll build on from there."

We started walking out of the field. Fang walked up next to me and whispered "You have no idea what happens after we get food do you?"

Ahh, Fang, reading me like a book, once again. "Not yet, but I said we'd build on it. It all depends on where we are."

Fang nodded and took my hand in his.

Yeah, you heard right. He was holding my hand.

Now, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the thought of PDA with Fang, I figured it couldn't hurt as long as none of the flock saw.

Then he started rubbing the back of it.

That was too much.

I pulled my hand away and walked – quickly - to the front of the group.

"Max! Over there! There's a sign that says 'Welcome to Tutunendo Colombia '" Nudge yelled, pointing in the direction of the sign.

"Great! Thanks Nudge!"

We made our way over to the sign.

In the distance I saw what looked like a small town.

Including a Diner.

I pointed it out to Fang and he nodded his head. I motioned for everyone to follow.

"Max, do you think this'll be a place we can actually live in? Just for a while. We wouldn't go to school or anything, just hang out and relax. With Itex destroyed, what could go wrong?" There's that 'what could go wrong?' again.

"I'm sorry Nudge, but I highly doubt it. We don't know how quickly Itex will be able to rebuild itself." She frowned and I sent her an apologetic look.

When we reached Tutunendo, we saw a Diner. Gazzy immediately took Iggy's hand and guided him along as he ran.

Nudge and Angel followed.

That left Fang and I.

Great.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Fang whispered so low I didn't think he actually said it.

"It's cool" I mumbled.

We walked along slowly and awkwardly toward the Diner.

I'm going to set a limit to the awkward moments that are allowed to happen in one morning.

When we reached the Diner everyone else was already seated.

The waitress came with drinks.

If they didn't order me one I was going to wring their little necks…

"Don't worry Max," I heard my darling Angel say "We ordered for you and Fang too."

"Thanks Angel" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

That reminded me "Gazzy, Iggy, no bombs. If you do, I'll torment you for the rest of your lives."

Gazzy started to protest but Iggy covered his mouth "Right, no bombs"

Something occurred to me then "Total, you've been awfully quiet lately."

Total didn't even bother to look up. "I'm just not feeling so good."

Angel looked at me with an expression of fear for her dog that I couldn't resist.

"When the food comes, we're asking for boxes." I told everyone.

Five minutes later the food came, and then 2 minutes after that, the boxes.

We were out the door in less then 8 minutes.

I looked around the unfamiliar place.

Grocery store, Mechanic, Gas station, Sporting Goods store, and a Vet.

Vet seemed to ring a bell.

"Alright we're going to the vet."

"Max!" Iggy interjected "You take dogs to the hospital! The Vet is for, like, storage and stuff!"

I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Fang.

He shrugged.

That was the last time I looked to him for help.

"Total, where do Dogs go to the doctor?"

All I got was a cry, and a pleading look from Angel.

"Alright, Hospital it is, there's a sign for it pointing that way. Let's go!"

We ran (really fast) over to the Hospital and barged right in the entrance.

A lady at the front desk looked at us strangely.

Well…I didn't see anyone else that looked like they worked here around. I figured I'd give it a shot.

"Hi" I said walking up to her.

"What can I help you with?" She asked, rather rudely, if you ask me.

"We need to see a doctor." I said, sounding sort of rushed.

"Sign in right here and a Doctor will be with you. It probably won't be soon, though."

Waiting was not what I was worried about.

What did I sign in as?

I looked over at Fang and he mouthed "Fang".

Desperate, I signed.

When we were over at the waiting area, I was sitting next to Fang.

"Just Fang?"

"It's not like they check the signatures. Even if they do, we'll be out of here soon enough, right?"

I nodded. It was true, after this we were going to leave.

I heard my stomach growl.

THE FOOD!

I picked up a random box and dug in.

Everyone else seemed to remember there hunger and followed suit.

5 minutes later, we were all done our food.

I was stuffed.

We ordered a HUGE order.

I rested my head on Fangs shoulder, exhausted from eating so much.

He rested his head on top of mine.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off into a blissful-

"Good Morning" I opened my eyes and a doctor was standing in front of us.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle, which one of you am I seeing today?"

Angel immediately perked up and picked up Total "Him" she said quietly.

Dr. Carlisle looked over at Total.

Let me just say this in a non-creepy-I-like-older-men type way.

Dr. Carlisle was extremely handsome. Very, very, pale, but REALLY good looking.

He only looked to be about 30.

You just don't see that many good looking 30 year olds any more.

Or at least I don't.

Back to the task at hand…

Dr. Carlisle leaned down to Angel's level.

"You know, sweetie, we don't usually see dogs…" He seemed to ponder the thought a little bit. "…but, I think we can make an exception." He smiled at Angel's expression. "Follow me."

We all followed.

The more we followed the stiffer we got.

It smelled like it did back at the school.

We got to a room that had a long bed in it. Also, a bunch of chairs, and two couches. It was pretty big.

"If you wouldn't mind telling me all of your names, just so I know who you are."

I stiffened up.

Fang gave me a look that said 'calm down, we won't be here for much longer'.

Then he did something that I should've smacked him for.

"I'm Fang"

Nudge followed Fang's lead (sadly) "Nudge"

"Gazzy"

"Iggy"

"Angel and this is total," She held him up a little more. "And that's Max, short for Maximum."

God Angel! Just tell him our life story why don't you!

She sent me a look that said 'sorry'.

I smiled and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Carlisle said cheerfully. "Now Angel, I'm going to have to draw some blood from Total, to run some tests. Do you think that'll be ok?"

Angel gave him the go ahead.

That's how we ended up waiting there until 3:10 p.m.

At least there weren't any Fly Boys…yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel horrible! I haven't updated in forever! Even though, I got like what, 13 reviews? I'm sorry everyone! :[ **

**I really am sorry though, it's just been hard with Christmas, and buying gifts, baking food, planning parties, attending parties…blah, blah, blah. **

**So anyway, I hope that this'll make it up to you! Enjoy!**

**-Wings**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

**POV: Bella Cullen**

I looked at Carlisle as if he had three heads. "We just got here! We haven't even formed any relationships with anyone, except…" My eyes darted to Embry. His jaw dropped.

"Listen Carlisle, if this is about that girl that ate lunch with us today, I wasn't going to tell her anything. I really didn't even like her that much!" Embry stood up and put his head in his hands.

Carlisle stared at Embry the way I stared at him just a minute or two ago. "What? What girl? This isn't about any of that Embry…but, we do need to talk later." Embry nodded his head and sighed. "This is about some patients I saw earlier today. They are still here, and they are a bit different." I saw Edward's face go into the expression he had when he was looking for a certain person's thoughts.

Emmett scoffed "What could be so different about them? Are they half bird or something?"

Carlisle let a slight smile escape from his lips and I gasped. "Actually, Emmett, I have concluded that they are only about 2% bird." Emmett's eyes widened and he stared at Carlisle as if he had three heads. That look seemed to be popular today.

Esme, being the protective Mother figure that she is spoke up. "Are you sure they are safe to have around, Carlisle? I mean, they could be quite dangerous couldn't they?"

Carlisle stood up and walked over to Esme. He took her hand in hi and stroked her lovely face. "I haven't gotten any signs that they could be dangerous yet." Then he turned away from his Wife and looked at all of us. "That's why I need some of you to come with me. I want to, ensure our safety, and I am very curious about these kids. I would enjoy being able to keep them around."

Edward grabbed my hand and stood up, pulling me up along with him. "We'll go Carlisle. Bella's shield will be useful and my mind reading as well."

Seth stood up as well. "Can I go Carlisle? I could protect them if anything were to go wrong." Carlisle nodded and Seth walked over to us and slapped me a high-five, as if Carlisle just picked him to be on our kick ball team. "This'll be exciting." He whispered. I nodded, and looked up at Edward. He looked back down at me with a re-assuring look.

Jasper then stood up and walked over to us. "I'll keep their emotions from getting the best of them." Carlisle nodded and then smiled at us; as if he were proud he had such brave kids.

Esme got up and hugged us all. "Good luck, be careful." I smiled back a Esme. She worried about us all the time, even Jake and his pack. It reminded me of how I worried about Nessie.

Nessie locked eyes with me and I nodded at her with a 'We'll be fine, but I love you just in case.' Look, she understood.

Carlisle got in the middle of the goodbyes, "Alright, let's go." Edward, Jasper, Seth, Carlisle, and I walked out of the office. I looked back and smiled at the remainder of my family.

Edward started to laugh a little. I looked at him with a questioning look. "Just that Embry said he barley liked Tina, she was all he thought about for the remainder of the day." I moved closer to Edward and he smiled "Just like I couldn't stop thinking about you." I stopped walking, since we were behind everyone else. Then, I leaned in closer to him, as he gave that sly grin, I pressed my lips to his and it was like sparks exploding.

Just because we were a little bored, one day, about two weeks ago, Edward and I made a bet to see how long we could go without kissing or having sexual relations. It was a stupid thing to do, seeing as I can't get enough of him as it is. Edward said he would cave first and I said I would cave first. Guess I won that bet.

When we, regretfully pulled apart, we noticed that everyone else was walking way ahead of us. So we ran (at a human pace) to catch up. When we finally did catch up, we were standing in front of a glass door. In the room there was a girl, who looked about 14, a boy who looked as though he were also 14. The boy was looking at the girl with a look in his eye, which made me have to resist the urge to say 'aww!!' aloud. There was another boy; he looked about 14 or 13, but more 14. He was blind. There was a girl, she looked pretty happy, about 11, her mouth kept moving. I saw the oldest girl, who I assumed to be the leader roll her eyes. There was another boy who looked about 8. He and the blind kid were looking at each other as if they had a secret. The last person was a little girl, about 6. She was so cute! I smiled at her angelic face.

"The oldest girl is Max, short for Maximum." Edward started to explain to me. I'm guessing he was getting the information from Carlisle, or reading their minds. "The emo looking boy is Fang. The blind kid is Iggy. The talking girl is Nudge. The youngest boy is Gazzy. The youngest girl…" He trailed off.

Edward got this look in his eyes. It seemed like panic but I wasn't sure. "What? What is it Edward?" I grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. Jasper looked over. Then Seth and Carlisle turned their attention to Edward.

Edward noticed all the eyes on him and regained control of himself. "She's a mind-reader, the youngest girl. She can also push her thoughts into other people's minds. She wants to know who we are, why we are here, and if we bring any danger. I suggest we introduce our selves." He turned his gaze to Carlisle and he nodded. We all stepped through the glass door and everyone's eyes were on us.

Carlisle was the first to speak up. "Hey guys, I wanted to introduce you to a portion of my family. This is Seth, soon to be an in-law, and he's a werewolf." My eyes darkened at the thought of Nessie getting married, but it was inevitable. Thank god Jake hasn't proposed yet. "This is Jasper, he can control emotions." Jasper nodded at everyone and smiled a little bit. "My second eldest son, Edward, can read minds," Edward waved to everyone, but his eyes were locked on the youngest girls', whose name I never got to here. "And this is my Daughter in-law, Bella. She can raise a shield to protect out minds from invasion. She's married to Edward. Jasper is married to Alice, who you have yet to meet. Seth currently has no relationship." I saw Seth frown at that and I smiled a little. It was only a matter of time…considering if Alice's vision came true.

Edward said something aloud for the first time since he saw the littlest girl. "Seth and the other wolves we have traveling with us are not Erasers or Flyboys. They won't hurt you, or try to kill you. They are perfectly safe to be around. Unless, of course, you're on the opposing team."

Erasers? Flyboys? What the hell? I decided to speak up. "The same thing goes for the rest of the family. Except, we aren't werewolves, we're vampires."

Gazzy's eyes widened "Are you going to suck our blood?" Nudge's jaw dropped at Gazzy's words. Iggy punched him in the arm. "Well, isn't that what vampires do?"

Jasper laughed a little. He had gotten very accustomed to drinking animal blood over the years. It's not even a problem for him to be around humans anymore. I thought it was kind of ironic that he was the one to explain. "Well, not all vampires. Most drink human blood. But then there are vampires like us. We are some of the select few who choose not to drink human blood. We feed off of animal blood." Nudge gasped "Only, animals that have no human characteristics." Nudge relaxed, as did the rest of them. "We also choose to live together as a family and attend school."

This earned a loud groan from Max. "Look, we'll play your little game. We'll be friends and come stay with you for a few days, but school is where I draw the line."

"We've already scoped out the school. There aren't any dangerous people, or erasers there. If there were we would be in some other place." Edward said. He looked at Max and she sighed in triumph.

"Fine! We'll do it okay! We'll come stay with you and everything! Even go to school, but Nudge, Angel, you two owe me for this, BIG TIME!" I was kind of confused as to how the whole staying with us and going to school thing came into play, but I guess that's what happens when you get two mind-readers in the same room together.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so while writing this, I got the idea for this whole little plot thing. **

**What do you think about Seth being in a relationship, and being able to take a peak at what it's like for him, and you know go through the struggles and stuff. Also going into Bella and Edward's (quite funny) relationship problems. Along with Jake and Nessie's journey of getting married. Emmett and Rose's funny little boring sex-life problem. What goes on with Alice and Jasper when people aren't looking? Then finally, how will Embry cope with not being able to have a permanent relationship with Tina?**

**Please tell me what you think about this! I'll probably do it even if you don't like it, just because I have a wild imagination, and need to let off some of that steam. But it would make it A LOT better if you all did like it! :]**

**- Wings**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I decided to check my e-mail real quick before my friends were coming over and I had reviews! I think there were like 4! I decided to update out of pure joy that it was reviewed! I hope you all like it because; well I owe you all for not updating. By the way…I'm sorry Edward and Carlisle mostly speak in, a more…professional way. I was reading this book and it took place back in like the 1880's. I do actually like the way they speak though. It sounds super sophisticated. Wait until my teachers hear me talk like that…and they always say I'm immature. Well anyways, enjoy this next chapter! I'm also sorry for writing such a long introduction. **

**-Wings**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

**POV: Maximum Ride**

We've been waiting for over 2 hours.

I hate waiting!

I'm not patient at all.

I was pacing the room continuously for the last hour.

"Max, calm down, no one has made any move to harm us." I heard Fang say from across the room.

"Yet." Fang looked at me with a look that said 'If you don't calm down I'll calm you down myself'. That of course shut me up.

I walked over to where Fang was sitting and sighed when I sat down next to him.

We spoke in a low tone so the other kids couldn't hear.

Not that they were paying attention.

Angel was comforting Total, even though the medicine gave him seemed to be working.

Gazzy was sleeping on the couch.

Nudge and Iggy were having, what seemed to be a rather intimate conversation. Nudge blushed a few times.

That scared me.

Fang and I were sitting on the couch across the room.

"Fang, look at Iggy and Nudge."

Fang looked over and shrugged. "They're talking."

I rolled my eyes. "Notice how Nudge blushes every now and then?"

He nodded.

"That means Iggy must be showing her in some way that he likes her."

Fang leaned back into the couch and said "Nudge doesn't run away."

I was appalled.

How could he say that?

"That is such a completely different situation Fang!"

"How is it so different Max? It's almost exactly the same!"

"If they get together, then break up, the flock won't be in danger of splitting up!"

"How do you know that?"

"Nudge is not the leader; Iggy is not her right hand man, her best friend. All they have to worry about is following me, and you. Their relationship wouldn't be under any pressure." I explained to him. We were kind of whisper-shouting.

"And ours would?"

"Yes! With finding food, a place to sleep, and being on the run all the time, there's a lot more stress! We're likely too get into a fight about a disagreement over something completely un-related to our relationship. Then we'll split up, along with the Flock. We've been there, Fang! I don't want to go back!"

"I wouldn't crack under the pressure Max! I've been under more!"

"There's always the chance."

Fang seemed to think for a little bit before responding.

"I'm in LOVE with you Maximum! Even if we did get into a fight, I wouldn't let it divide us. I can't be apart from you. I've been there and I don't want to go back."

That was probably the most words I have heard Fang speak in one cluster.

I didn't know what to say.

I don't have any experience with boys!

Or, at least boys that are my best friend!

What was I supposed to do?

Tell him the truth and say that I was in love with him too?

That would be risking the Flock.

I couldn't do that.

So I did the only thing I could think to do.

"I'm sorry Fang, but your feelings aren't returned."

"Cut the crap Max! If they weren't returned, you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of this."

I didn't expect that.

"Even if your feeling were returned, which they AREN'T, nothing would happen between us."

"Or at least you won't let it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fang was getting quite sassy; it kind of turned me on.

What?

No it doesn't…

Okay yes it does, but that doesn't mean anything!

"It means that if you let yourself return my feelings, this would happen…"

He trailed off and leaned in closer.

I made ONE mistake.

I looked into his eyes.

My only weakness….I'm so STUPID.

When I looked into his eyes, I couldn't stop myself.

It was as if a current was pulling me toward him.

Whoa, that was pretty deep.

He leaned in and our lips met.

He kissed me furiously and, I kissed back.

I couldn't help it, okay?

My lips started to part and so did Fangs.

His tongue looked for entrance.

I let him in.

Then my tongue went into his mouth.

We did that for what seemed like only a second, but in reality was like 5 minutes.

When we pulled away we were both gasping for air.

"There's something there, Max, you can't deny it."

I couldn't.

I noticed Nudge, and Iggy's heads turned in our direction starting, open mouthed.

I'm guessing Nudge relayed the events to Iggy.

"We'll talk about this later" I whispered to Fang.

He looked over in the direction I had glanced before responding and nodded.

Nudge came over to me.

"Max, I just wanted to let you know, since Christmas is only a few days away, Iggy and I decided not to tell any one about you and Fang. Think of it as an early Christmas present." Then, with a wink she left.

She went back over to Iggy.

I watched them talk, sitting on the love seat together.

I didn't mean to, but in complete admiration I leaned my head on Fangs shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me and held me closer.

I smiled as my head started to place itself on his chest.

Fang moved into a laying position.

I was lying somewhat beside, somewhat on top, of him with my head on his chest.

It was like a dream come true.

Then I was dreaming, when I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up to Nudge looking at me giggling.

I was still lying on Fangs chest.

I looked up at him.

His eyes were closed, thank god.

But his hand was rubbing up and down my back.

I wanted to stay here forever.

Sadly, the clock read 2:30 p.m.

I had to get up; would probably be back soon.

I got up, but stayed seated next to Fang's lying form.

About 15 minutes later Fang got up.

Then, about another 20 minutes later Dr. Carlisle came in with a bunch of other people.

There was a very handsome boy; he looked like a high schooler, very pale though. Exactly like . He had bronze hair.

There was a girl at his side. She was extremely beautiful. Brown hair, and very pale, just like the rest of them.

Another very handsome boy, with Blonde hair was also pale. They all looked like they were high schoolers.

Though, the last boy looked older. Still seemed young though. He wasn't pale. He didn't seem to have any relation with , and who ever these people were.

"_Max" _I heard in my head **"**_The boy with the Bronze looking hair is Edward Cullen, the other boy, with Blonde hair is Jasper Cullen, the girl is Bella Cullen_,_ she's married to Edward, and the older looking boy is Seth Black." _

Well they seemed like an interesting bunch.

"_Edward can read minds." _

Great.

"_He wants to know, if we can live with him and his family."_

Angel was asking this as Carlisle was introducing his family.

Turns out Jasper can control emotions, and Bella has a mind shield.

Seth is a werewolf.

That made me tense up.

"_He's not an eraser, I asked Edward. He and the two others are perfectly safe for us to be around, as long as we aren't a threat. Can we live with them? PLEASE MAX!?!?! Nudge wants to too. So does Gazzy! Iggy even! Fang is a little curious! School won't be that bad!"_

Whoa! School?

I actually said my anti-school opinion aloud.

Just to get a witty response from Edward, who was a vampire?

That's not something that happens everyday.

Quite Unexpected.

So, I gave in.

Between the Bambi eyes from Nudge and the invasion of my mind from Angel, I couldn't say no.

________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, I hope you like it! **

**I'm sorry if you don't like the Niggy pairing. I'm more of an Eggy person myself, but Ella didn't fit in here. I know most of the chapter was focused on Max and Fang, so I'm sorry if there was a lack of plot. But then, you already know what happens from Bella's POV! **

**Please R&R It'd be greatly appreciated!**

**I'll be updating more often now, by the way. Because, I actually have an idea for this now, unlike when I started it.**

**-Wings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet again I haven't updated in forever. I apologize for that. Thanks to all of the reviews I've gotten, you guys rock! Again, I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

**-Wings**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

**POV: Bella Cullen**

Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were very quiet in the car. Wait, that's a lie, Nudge talked the whole way there. I had a feeling Alice was going to get along with her. Edward and I sat in the front, and (Esme had drove the van over) the kids took up the two back rows.

"What kind of house do you guys have? Do you think it will be big enough for all of us? What's the school like? How come those big guys smell like…"

Nudge was saying, but I cut her off. "Slow down. The house is big enough, trust me. The school is for grades Kindergarten through Twelfth. It's kind of big, but easy to find your way around. You're going to get a few stares, but no one will bother you, as long as you're with us." I pondered on that thought for a second "Unless you try to be social. I guess that'd be ok, for you guys." These kids grew and got older, they could afford to make friends and keep in touch with them. I don't know how they would keep in touch…maybe we could get them cell phones.

"I'd rather stick with you guys if you don't mind." Max said. This was followed by a round of 'me too'. "We don't like to get too close to people, we move around a lot, and we don't want people figuring us out and such. You understand don't you?"

Edward laughed "More then you'll ever know." Gazzy gave him a funny look into the rearview mirror. "We used to move around a lot. Being vampires, we can only be in one town for a while, or people will notice we haven't aged. It's very difficult. So, we understand not wanting to get close to people, and not wanting to let your guard down."

Gazzy nodded and asked "Can we all have our own rooms?" It was at that point I noticed we were at the house. I never knew if I would get over driving so fast.

Gazzy's eyes widened when he saw the house. Max's jaw dropped "I think so Gazzy." She said in response to his question. "Remind me why people don't want to be friends with you guys, again?"

Edward and I laughed. We all got out of the car. I noticed everyone else was home already. It was time for them to meet the rest of the family. We started walking up the path to the house. Leaning over the railing of the porch that went around the old Victorian style mansion was Emmett. He seemed to be deep in thought, which was a first. "Alright everyone this is Emmett, he is, in one word 'the protector' of the family." I smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to her guys; she's not trustworthy now that she doesn't blush." Nobody except for Edward got the joke, and laughed. "Well anyways, it's great to meet all of you. Hope to see you at baseball."

"Baseball?" Iggy asked. "We've never played baseball before. I've always wanted to," He made a swinging motion with his hands.

Gazzy started laughing "Good luck hitting something you can't see!"

Iggy hit him hard on the head "Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it." We all started cracking up. I had a feeling it was going to be fun around here for the next couple of months.

"Alright, let's get inside, I'll introduce you to everyone else and then show you to your rooms. Hopefully after that it'll be time for baseball." That got a cheer from Iggy and Nudge.

We walked inside the house, and all of a sudden it struck me, Fang hadn't said a word this whole time! How could he be so silent? I remember thinking that about Jasper too. I let Edward take the lead and walked in the back next to Fang. "You're pretty quiet, you know that?" He nodded

Then Fang spoke to me. "Quiet has always worked for me." He looked ahead, and his eyes seemed to be staring at the back of Max's head.

I smiled and said "If it's any consolation, I think that it'll work out between you and Max."

Fang nodded and I walked up beside Edward. "Angel is trying to convince me to let them all choose their own rooms. I wouldn't have a problem with it, but I'm afraid of what they'll do to each other if a problem arises."

"I think they'll be fine. But we need to hurry, if we're going to play baseball." Edward nodded "You guys go explore, and find your rooms. Meet us down here when you're done, then you'll meet the rest of the family."

Everyone trudged up the stairs, and I laughed, joined by Edward. "I like these guys; I think we're going to have a lot of fun." I nodded and we went into the kitchen where Esme was cooking.

"Bella, would you mind helping me out with this? I want to feed everyone before baseball. Oh, speaking of which, Jake is planning to propose tonight. Don't tell him I told you though. He really wanted it to be a surprise, but I thought you should know."

I looked at Edward and we both turned away from Esme. "Where do you think he's hiding? It better be some where good, or else he'll be walking around with three legs, that mongrel!" Edward exclaimed, I could see he was trying to look for his thoughts.

Seth was sitting on the couch with Emmett concentrating on a football game. They were both wearing jerseys and going crazy over a touchdown. I stood directly in front of the TV. "Have either of you seen Jake around?"

Emmett sighed and tried to look around me. It wasn't that hard seeing as the TV was a huge widescreen and I didn't block very much of it. "Last time I saw him he was lying in the hammock out back."

I smiled and Edward and I ran (at a superhuman speed) to the hammock outback. Sure enough Jacob was laying there. "She's my daughter, Jake. My daughter! Yet, you didn't even tell me? Us?"

Edward was standing there very stiff. That's how he got when he was extremely mad, he couldn't even move. Jake hopped off of the hammock and looked at us both, standing there, against him. "I knew you would react like this. Bells, Edward, you know I love Nessie, not only that I imprinted on her. There's nothing I can do. We all knew this day was going to come sooner or later. Besides, our marriage won't be right away. We'll take it slow. Please, I love her."

I heard clapping behind me. I turned to see Max walking closer to us. "Very good speech, so Eduardo you going to let him marry your daughter?"

Edward smirked. "You're brave Jake, there's no denying that. So, I give you permission to marry her, but if you ever bring her home in less than perfect condition, you'll be running around with three legs mongrel." I laughed at that, it seemed familiar to me, probably something from my human years.

Max started laughing. "Oh…I see, so you're Mr. Tough guy huh?" she said, eyeing Edward. Jake and I eyed each other and started cracking up. "I'm ssssoooo scared." Max laughed and shook her head "Anyways, Esme wants you guys to come in."

I could tell Max and Edward were going to be at each others throats this whole time. When we came in the table was set and the food was cooked. I sent Esme an apologetic look for not helping and she nodded, motioning to Iggy. I raised my eyebrows.

"Smells good, is it a special occasion or something?" Emmett said as he entered the room. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was trying to rub it in my face that Jake was proposing to Nessie, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Alice gracefully sat down in her chair, followed by Jasper. Soon enough everyone was seated. Even though vampires don't eat, we sit down with the werewolves while they do and in this case with the bird kids. Alice looked up "We better hurry, it's almost time."

Carlisle stood up before the food could be dug into. "I'd like for us all to introduce our selves, first. We'll go clockwise around the table." Carlisle was at the head of the table so he started. "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm Esme Cullen, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Esme said with a polite smile.

"You guys know I'm Emmett." Emmett stood up and bowed. I rolled my eyes at his over exaggeration.

"I'm Bella, as you all know." Edward repeated what I said but substituted his own name in, along with Jasper.

Alice stood up looking like a pixie as usual "I'm Alice." She smiled and was about to take her seat but removed a whoopee cushion first. "And whoever put this here is going to get it tonight."

Iggy and Gazzy high-fived each other. Alice smiled and shook her head, probably thinking that tonight will be her chance. Seth stood up and introduced himself, as did Embry.

"I actually have a confession to make tonight." I heard Edward groan and I knew it was going to be bad. "I kinda sorta invited Tina over tonight. I was unaware of baseball."

Nessie was sitting next to Embry. "Hi I'm Nessie. You WHAT?!?!" She was glaring at Embry with daggers in her eyes. "I'm not even that stupid, and you're way older then me!!!"

The doorbell rang and Alice and Edward said at the same time "Tina." Carlisle ran to the door and opened it. We all made our way to the door including Max, Fang, and their crew. Embry got right up behind Carlisle and said "Hi Tina."

Tina looked pretty frightened, seeing all of us there. I hung back with Iggy, explaining what was going on. He laughed "I'll keep in mind not to invite any girls over."

Tina was ultimately invited in and we all formally introduced ourselves for the second time that night. "These guys are our cousins and will be staying with us for a while." Embry explained to Tina when Max and everyone introduced themselves.

"Do you think we could still play baseball?" Emmett asked after we hung around for about fifteen minutes.

Carlisle looked at Jake, knowing his intentions, and smiled. "Why, not?" My mouth dropped and Edward smiled.

He whispered so low only I could hear "He thinks it would look suspicious if we don't play. I politely asked Angel if she could push the thoughts into every ones head that no powers or wings will be included in this game."

I smiled and took Edwards hand as we walked out to the field a few yards from the house. Almost like it was fifteen years ago, where it all started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot. I actually got one that had a quote from, I think chapter 3 in it. So I'm really excited. I hope everyone likes this next chapter, I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride (Only in my dreams). **

**-Wings**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

**Chapter 6**

**POV: Renesme Cullen **

I didn't have anything against Embry for liking a human girl, so I felt kind of bad about what I said at dinner. I think it's kind of hypocritical for Dad to be upset with him. He was in his same place with my Mom. So was Jake, but I'd rather not think about that, it's a little creepy. Uncle Emmett used to say "Hey Nessie, Jacob made out with your Mom, twice." Usually just to creep me out, he never failed at that.

Jake came up behind me when we were all walking out the back door and wrapped his arm around me. "Are you scared?" I rolled my eyes, the worse that would happen was that we loose Embry because he wants to be with Tina, or that the volturi finds out that she knows we are vampires. If she runs off with Embry and he tells her.

"Not much to be scared of." I projected my previous thoughts into his head when I took his hand. "Though, I do hope it ends well for everyone. I kind of feel bad for Embry, wanting something he can't have, you know."

Jake nodded "It's a very painful thing."

After a few more minutes of walking we reached the baseball field, I wasn't too excited for the game considering powers were out of it. I walked up to Iggy. I found him the most interesting of all the kids, his talent was remarkable. "I'm sorry about not using our powers, I hope you're still excited."

He scoffed "I wish I could see everyone's faces while they try to restrain themselves. Even so, baseball with vampires and werewolves, powers or not is something to excited about."

I smiled at him, then noticed he couldn't see it so I patted his shoulder. "Good luck." I turned around and almost ran into Uncle Jasper. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

He smiled, I knew Aunt Alice loved his smile. All the girls in school did too. I always heard them talking about when he flashed one of those rare smiles, he was really attractive, not that he wasn't already. His smiles aren't all that rare around here though. "Sorry, we're team captains."

I beamed "Seriously? Sweet!" I looked behind Uncle Jaspers shoulder and saw that Mom was getting everyone into a line. Uncle Jasper and I walked to stand in front of the long line. "Jake"

Uncle Jasper picked next "Alice" No surprise.

"Iggy."

"Emmett."

"Grandpa."

"Fang."

"Gazzy."

"Embry."

"Seth."

"Edward."

"Grandma."

"Max."

"Nudge."

"Tina."

"Total."

"Aunt Rose."

"Angel."

"Bella, I guess." Mom was always the last to be picked. She's really bad

We turned away and I looked at who I picked, Jake, Iggy, Grandpa, Gazzy, Seth, Grandma, Nudge, Total, and Angel. "Ok, Angel mental powers are not restricted. Jake will take first base, Iggy, you take second, and" I thought for a second, but quietly incase Dad was trying to listen in. "Grandpa will take third. I'll pitch, and everyone else is in the field. We can take them; we have some youth on our side." Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy laughed.

We headed out to the field, everyone was really into it. Embry was the first up to bat, trying to impress Tina, I suppose. He hit the ball with a lot of effort to restrain himself. He only hit a single. I heard Jake congratulate him on his restraint; it took a lot of work.

Tina was next and we purposefully didn't get her out, to give her a chance. She was actually a pretty decent ball player. The rest of the game went on like that, some hitting to get out, some (Uncle Emmett) being abnormally good to show off.

In the end our team won the game. Jake met me in the middle of the field and picked me up to swing me around; everyone seemed to gather around the edge of the field, when I looked around. When Jake put me down he held one of my hands and took out a little black box. I gasped.

Jake got down on one knee, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Nessie, a baseball game started it all for us. It started your parents' real relationship…" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry and Tina head off into the woods. I assume so Jake could say some stuff that he couldn't say in front of a human. "It started Edward to leave your Bella for a while, which started my role. Then, since your Mom and I were still friends when she had you, it caused me to see you. Then, I imprinted on you. Following that, my pack helped in protecting you from the volturi. From your Moms point of view, we saved you from the volturi. So, I only thought it to be right, for us to start our lives together where our lives started."

The tears spilled over in the beginning of his speech and I nodded my head furiously. Jake smiled and slid the ring onto my finger. Alice clapped loudly and everyone joined in. Jake wrapped me in his arms and we kissed. It was amazing to be able to feel his extreme warmth around my body.

Aunt Alice tapped me on the back, and I turned around to see her excited expression. "We have to make some wedding plans, Nessie. Even though it's not going to happen for a while we need to start right away, it takes a little while for me to get everything perfect. We want it to be perfect, not just thrown together like your moms."

I smiled and hugged her "We'll work on it tonight, when Tina isn't around." Uncle Jasper walked up and wrapped an arm around Aunt Alice. Mom engulfed me in a hug so quickly that I didn't even see it coming. "Whoa, Mom, chill."

My Mom smiled, and I knew that if she could, she would be crying. "I'm sorry, it's just very overwhelming." I knew it was hard for her, to see her daughter getting engaged to her once best friend.

I hugged her and then hugged my Dad. Dad nodded to Jake, as if they had some silent agreement. Dad seemed worried, upset, not his usual. Dad's usually happier, excited, smiling a lot more.

I pushed my thoughts about Dad to the back of my mind, and decided to have fun. Tina and Embry came back after a while, and we all hung out, in the rain. I sat with Jake most of the time, talking to who ever decided to walk by. After an hour everyone except Jake and I left.

I was sitting in between his legs and lying back on his chest. "Do you think everything will be ok? I mean, will it all work out for us?"

Jake laughed. "No one I know can tell for sure. Alice can give us a rough image of what it'll be like, but I'd rather wait and see. It's not really a challenge if you know what's coming at you."

I nodded my head. "What about the volturi? Do you think they'll get involved? They already pretty much hate us from before, so why shouldn't they just make our lives that much more complicated?"

Jake rubbed my arms and kissed the top of my head "Don't worry about it, let the pieces fall. We can handle the volturi, we did before. No one's going to hurt you, not while you have every one here."

I thought about that for a minute. Jake was right, but if everyone got hurt while protecting me, I don't know what I'd do. I decided to let it go, for now. "Did you notice anything with Dad? Didn't he seem a little stand-offish to you?"

"Edward? I think he's just upset that I proposed. It's a big step and you're his little girl, you know? He loves you, more than you can imagine." Jake rested his head on top of mine, and I closed my eyes. But the second I did, I saw the volturi coming to get us, killing everyone, even little Angel.

I opened my eyes, and turned around to face Jake. We were both soaked, and Jake looked really tired. I stood up and took his hand. "Let's go back. You can go back and sleep, I promised Alice I would plan with her anyway."

Jake agreed happily and we started the walk back home. I wanted to take my time. I was comfortable with Jakes arm protectively around me, and the slow, steady pace that we were in. "I love you, you know that, right?" Jake broke the silence.

"Of course. Then again, I thought you just proposed to me because, well you hated me." Jake chuckled as we reached the door. There were only two people in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were sitting watching a hunting show. The volume was barely turned up.

"There's my girl." Uncle Emmett said as we walked into the room. Jake and I sat on the love seat. I would move once he fell asleep. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes, and slowly drift off. "Embry and Tina are upstairs. Do me a favor and pop in, I do every half hour and I think they're getting suspicious."

I nodded and walked up the stairs and went into Embry's room. He and Tina were lying on the bed listening to his ipod. Tina seemed to be asleep. It was really cute. "Embry, can I borrow a pair of boxers?"

Embry looked confused at first, but then seemed to remember that I wear boxers around all the time. "Yeah sure, you know where they are." I nodded then went into his third drawer. I thanked him and walked out of the room, and back downstairs.

"It's one o' clock and Tina still hasn't left. Think she's staying?" I asked Uncle Jasper as I sat down next to him on the couch. He was very solemn, thinking hard. We all were, except for Jake maybe.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go. Her parents went on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow. She's been having some hard times at home. When Edward and Angel heard they convinced Carlisle to let her stay. He didn't put up much of a fight." Uncle Jasper explained, not taking his eyes off of the show.

"That's so sad." I said. Tina is such a happy girl, from what I can tell. I can't imagine being in her situation and having that type of attitude. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Uncle Jasper shrugged along with Uncle Emmett. I sat down next to Jake and laid my head on his shoulder. I was worn out, and we had a full day of school tomorrow. Even so I couldn't close my eyes, in fear that the same images from before will flood my mind. I shook my head and thought how crazy I was for thinking that. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, with only a small fear of those images.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**POV: Fang **

Everyone rushed up the stairs to pick their rooms. I couldn't help but notice that some of the rooms that appeared to be bedrooms didn't have beds in them. I assume that it's a vampire thing. I still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of living with vampires. I knew they wouldn't make a move to 'eat' us or whatever, from Angels' perceptions, but I wasn't exactly looking forward to living with them.

I found a room that I could deal with. There were plenty of bookshelves and CD holders. The room was painted a really dark blue, probably so they wouldn't have to paint it black. I liked it though. It was at the end of the hall, away from everyone.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by a tall blonde kid. "What do you think about this Fang? Is Max really serious about this whole school thing?" I had to hold back a smile at Max's name.

"I don't know Iggy; I don't think she does either. We'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen. You know that if any of us get the slightest feeling of danger we're out of here." I explained. And that was true, for the most part. Though, I think Max does have more of a handle on this than she thinks. It sounds stupid, but I think she's doing the right thing without realizing it.

A knock on the door sounded and Max was leaning in the doorway, looking so beautiful. Her hair glowing in the setting sun and her body full of scrapes and bruises, begging for mercy. "Iggy, Esme needs your help in the kitchen, Edward and Bella bailed on her." Iggy nodded and headed out of the room. Max walked in and sat down on the bed next to me. "Nice room you've got here, it suits you well."

I nodded. I never wanted to waste words around Max. It was as if I wasting the precious time I had with her with stupid words, when I couldn't even express myself with them. "Are you ok? You seem worried about something."

I took a deep breath, time to waste some words. "Do you think this is all going to work out? Do you think we could have a permanent stance here?" I closed my eyes and lay down on my back. I was exhausted. There was so much to think about.

"Maybe. I'm thinking about taking a risk here. I like these guys. I like having a sense of security for the first time since Jeb. I think living through some school wouldn't kill us. We need the education anyway." She explained, thinking every word through as if not to say the wrong thing. I nodded in agreement. "We need to talk Fang."

I knew that was coming. The talk about what happened at the hospital was inevitable. I was curious to see what she had to say, so I just nodded. "Maybe there is something between us." Max said, very slowly, carefully.

I shot up from my laying position, and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing with the insecurity that she had deep down inside of her. I got up and closed the door just as Seth was walking down the hall towards my room. When I sat back down Max was thinking hard. "Fang, I can't take the chance of tearing the flock apart."

"You think I don't know that? I want the flock together just as much as you do. The flock is the only family I will probably ever have, I've done a lot of thinking about us, and I came to the conclusion that the flock is strong enough to handle us. We've had to deal with worse." I explained to her. I doubted she would listen though.

Max looked around the room with a tense look on her face. "Be quiet! No one can hear us, unless you want the flock to be split up again." She said.

I lost it. I don't know how, but I did. "You know what Max, if that's the way you want it then fine! I won't bother you with anything anymore, seeing how you obviously aren't listening to what I'm saying anyway. Do what you want Max, and have a damn blast." I walked out of the room and into the one at the other end of the hall.

"Hey man, I figured you didn't want any company considering you shut your door and everything." Seth said as I slid down against his door.

I sighed figuring I'd have to explain it too him. Seth must have noticed something "You know, we don't have to talk about it. You can catch me up later, after whatever happened cools down." I nodded my head as a thank you. "So baseball tonight, are you excited?"

I processed his question for a second "Not particularly. I never really enjoyed sports. I don't understand what the point is. I mean, it's feeding the egotistical ness in everybody. They think they're the best because they beat the other team. I'd rather just stay out of it."

Seth nodded his head, thinking about what I just said. "You think a lot don't you? It's just that most people don't think like that, that complexly, hard, genuinely."

"I'm not most people."

Seth smiled "You're right. You aren't. Most people don't have wings." A knock on the door sounded and a short pixie-like girl waved her hand for us to follow. Seth looked over at my confused expression. "That's Alice. She's Jaspers wife, the one who can see the future. She's very nice."

The girl Alice glided down the steps, not even watching her footing. She was inhumanly beautiful, like everyone else. She had a certain absent-minded daze about her. As if she were in her own world, where everything was ok, nothing could be disturbed. I wish I could have a place like that. Unfortunately, I see the reality.

We sat down at the dinner table, waiting for everyone to show up. When everyone did show, we started to introduce ourselves. I thought it was kind of childish, but went along. I didn't have to introduce myself, thank god (or whoever is up there running things) because the door bell rang.


End file.
